Reclaim My Place
by Mana-sama
Summary: Anzu was an insane angel who was sentenced to sleep forever, but what happens when a boy with a mind just as dark as hers releases her from captivity? Yami MalikAnzu!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will.

Notes: Remember this is a Yami Malik/Anzu fic, so if you can't handle the coupling then don't bother reading this fic.

'_____' Talking to Themselves

Reclaim My Place

Lady Dragon636

Anzu grinned sadistically at Yami as she pulled out a duel monsters card.

            "Tell me this Yami, how will it feel to be defeated by your favourite card?" 

            Yami's eyes widened as Anzu flipped the duel monster card around to reveal the Black Magician.

            "Black Magician, destroy Yami!"

            The Black Magician raised his staff to attack when there was a sudden flash of golden light and the high angel Seth stood in front of Yami with one of his loyal Blue Eyes White Dragon next to him.

            "Who knew little friendship girl would try and hurt her friend?"

            "Get the hell out of my way Seth! What do you care what happens to Yami? You don't even like him!"

            Seth smirked.

            "True, I can't stand him, but he is God's favourite and I don't want to be punished if he dies, I'll leave that to you!"

            Before Anzu could react she found arms bound together with a magical rope and saw that Yami had summoned the Swords Of Revealing Light so she couldn't try to escape, she felt her Sennen Ankh glowing as the magical rope disappeared her eyes were narrowed at Yami.

            'If that damn Yami hadn't used these stupid swords I would've been out of here! I'll get them all back, every single one!'

            Yami raised an eyebrow as he saw Anzu's satisfied grin.

            "Seth, why do you think she is smiling?"

            "How the hell should I know?! I don't know what goes on in that fucked up head of hers!"

            Seth roughly pushed Anzu onto his Blue Eyes and climbed onto it as Yami fidgeted nervously behind him.

            "Hey Seth, don't you think one of us should sit behind Anzu?"

            Seth rolled his eyes.

            "Yami, she can't move, what the hell can she do?"

            Behind them Anzu's smirk went unnoticed.

            'Don't those fools realise that the effects are beginning to wear off?'

            As the Blue Eyes took off, Anzu saw that Seth and Yami's attention was diverted to the castle.

            'This is it! Those morons!'

            Anzu stood atop the dragon and jumped off and heard an enraged Yami yelling at her, Anzu turned her head up and smirked coldly.

            "See ya asswipes!"

            She saw the Blue Eyes launch an attack at her, she grinned.

            "Mirror Force!"

            The attack reflected off her and she watched as the Blue Eyes dodged the attack, Anzu frowned.

            'Stupid dragon'

            She raised an eyebrow as she heard Yami yell something.

            "Mai! Get Anzu quickly! Make sure you don't hurt her!"

            Anzu smirked as she saw the Harpie Sisters and Harpy's Pet Dragon; she saw a flash of blonde and smiled as she saw Mai sitting on her dragon.

            "You're pathetic Mai! You think your stupid cards can defeat me?"

            Mai fumed.

            "How dare you! They're not stupid and we'll see who beats who!"

            "Yes we shall!"

            Mai pulled out another card.

            "Dark Witch!"

            There was a flash of light and the dark witch was next to the Harpie Sisters. Anzu closed her eyes as three cards flew around her.

            "First of all I'll destroy your sisters! Black Luster Soldier! Black Magician! Black Magician Girl! Destroy the Harpie Sisters!"

            The three monsters simultaneously attacked the Harpie Sisters, instantly destroying them. Mai raised an eyebrow.

            "You seem to forget that my dragon is still stronger than your little girl. Pet Dragon attack Black Magician Girl!"

            Black Magician Girl was blown into a thousand pieces; an enraged look appeared in the Black Magician's eyes. Anzu shook her head.

            "Mai, you just did the stupidest thing ever! You do know that Black Magician and Black Magician Girl are lovers? But not to worry, she'll be back"

            Anzu pulled out a card, her soft white wings flapping behind her.

            "Monster Reborn! I bring back Black Magician Girl!"

            Mai glared at her.

            "You bitch!"

            "I know. I'm something, aren't I? Now, Black Luster Soldier attack the Pet Dragon and Black Magician Girl attack Dark Witch! Black Magician I want you to rip the wings off Mai, understand?"

            Anzu's eyes were filled with insanity as she heard Mai scream in pain and as the blood from Mai's back flew everywhere. Mai was falling to her death when she suddenly found herself on something.

            "Hey Mai, are you ok?"

            Mai opened one eye and as soon as she saw who it was, she embraced him.

            "Jou!"

            "Wow! Calm down Mai!"

            "Jou we have to do something about Anzu, she's gone insane!"

            Jou nodded.

            "Let's go!"

            His dragon flew up to where Anzu was.

            "Hey Anzu! Stop it!"

            Anzu turned her head sharply to see Jou and Mai on his Thousand Dragon. Anzu stared at Mai.

            "I thought I'd gotten rid of you!"

            Anzu then looked at Jou.

            "As for you dog, don't order me about!"

            In a flash, Anzu's three monsters were back with her and Anzu pulled out a card.

            "I equip my Black Pendant to Black Magician Girl to raise her power by 500. As for your dragon, dog. Say goodbye!"

            The Black Magician jumped up and attacked the Thousand Dragon blowing it into a thousand pieces; Jou unfurled his wings and caught Mai by the arm, not once taking his eyes off Anzu who was just smirking at him with victory etched in her face.

            "You dog, you couldn't even defeat the worst duellist in the universe so I don't know how you thought you could win against me!"

            "Is that so? I thought you were the worst"

            "If I am then you must be really shit"

            "And what makes you think I was sent her to duel you?"

            Anzu's eyes widened.

            'Shit!'

            "You were a diversion!"

            Jou smirked.

            "Right and here comes the cavalry"

            Anzu whipped her head around to see herself surrounded standing there was Ryou, Seth, Yami, Honda, Shizuka, Jou, Mai and Mokuba. Anzu tilted her head slightly and saw that no-one was above her she began to fly upwards when she heard Ryou.

            "Change Of Heart! Take over Anzu!"

            Anzu's eyes widened as she felt herself being filled with goodness and she fell into a sleepless slumber as Shizuka got her Nemuriko to play a tune for Anzu. A few hours later, Anzu's eyes began to flutter open as she saw a bright light in front of her, she looked down to see herself chained down to a cross and that her wings were no longer a pure innocent white but was instead a rich black colour, Anzu smirked.

            'Always thought black was more my colour'

            Anzu snapped her head up as she saw her 'friends' enter the room, sadness in their eyes. Seth walked up to Anzu.

            "Anzu, what do you have to say for your actions?"

            "2 words. Kick Ass"

            Seth struggled with all his might not to start smirking, after a few minutes of struggling the smirk disappeared.

            "That is not funny"

            "I wasn't being funny and if it wasn't funny then what the hell were you smirking at?"

            Before Seth could respond Mai walked up to Anzu and slapped her on the face.

            "Just answer the question"

            Anzu grinned psychotically.

            "Awww…still upset about loosing the wings then?"

            Mai raised her hand to slap Anzu again when Yami grabbed it.

            "Anzu, why did you try to kill me?"

            "I don't like you"

            "You tried to KILL me because you don't like me?!"

            "Yeah"

            Ryou walked up to Anzu as Yami stared at Anzu perplexed.

            "Anzu, you are to be punished for this"

            "Well no shit Sherlock"

            "You are sentenced to be entrapped in a case made of glass which you cannot break and sleep there for all eternity"

            Anzu smirked.

            "That's it? From your faces I thought it'd be something bad like being stuck with you guys for the whole of eternity!"

            "Shut up Anzu! We're showing you sympathy!"

            Anzu snorted as she looked at Mai.

            "I don't need sympathy, understand?"

            A silver light began to wash over Anzu as her eyes began to close.

            'I'll get you…'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well I hope you liked this chapter ^_^

The next chapter will definitely have Yami Malik in it.

I kinda feel bad for doing this to Anzu, but the key word is kinda.

Let me know what you guys think and come check out my other fic called 'Insane Duellists', that's an Anzu/Malik fic, which might become a Yami Malik/Anzu/Malik fic.

This fic will be updated the same time as 'Insane Duellists' is.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me.

Notes: '_____' Talking to Themselves

Reclaim My Place

By Lady Dragon636

Yami Malik stared at the bloody corpse of his aibou, and let an insane grin spread across his face as he licked the blood of his rod.

            "How sweet, soon the whole family will be together. So that only leaves my dear aibou's interfering older sister, but then again maybe I could have some fun with her before I kill her"

            Yami Malik closed his eyes as he felt himself taking control of Malik's body permanently.

            'Finally, I don't have that pathetic aibou to deal with, now I can finally have some fun!'

            A young woman walked up to Yami Malik and bowed to him.

            "Master Malik, you called for me"

            Yami Malik raised an eyebrow.

            'What an attractive wench. I think I'll have her warm up my bed now!'

            "Yes, come with me"

            "As you wish Master Malik"

            The young woman followed Yami Malik into his bedroom and took a sharp intake of breath as she saw Yami Malik remove his cloak to reveal his toned his body and felt herself gasp as Yami Malik pressed his body against hers as he locked the door, an insane grin spread across his face as he pulled out his rod and began to have his fun with her becoming more aroused as he heard the woman's pathetic attempts to protect herself from him and the whimpers and screams that emerged from her mouth. After Yami Malik had finished with his fun he let his rod slice through her neck and carved the Eye Of Horus on her chest, he looked at the dagger, his violet eyes trained on the blood dripping from his rod onto the woman's dead body, Yami Malik brought the rod up to his mouth and moaned as he licked the blood away, the sweet taste tingling his taste buds and before Yami Malik could control himself he found himself digging his rod into ribs and forcing them open and slowly began to drink her blood, revelling in the sweet liquid in his mouth. A few hours later Yami Malik stood in front of his mirror, ignoring the dead body of the female on his bed, and licked the last specks of blood on his face, he slipped his rod back into his robes and walked back to his throne his eyes searching the various tablets on the walls, but there was one that caught his attention.

            'I've never seen that before'

            Yami Malik walked up to the tablet and raised an eyebrow as he read through it.

            "That's impossible!"

            "What is impossible Master Malik?"

            Yami Malik turned his head to see Rishid bowing down before him.

            'I'll kill him later; he may be of use to me now'

            "Tell me Rishid, do you know anything about this tablet?"

            Rishid walked up to Yami Malik all the while his eyes transfixed on the tablet Yami Malik was staring at.

            "We just got this tablet today"

            'That would explain why I've never seen it before'

            "Carry on"

            "Well according to the people who dug this up, this depicts a battle between two angels. One who was a young female angel who had gone insane and despised him from the first day they met but she pretended she was a sane, friendly girl until one day all of her suppressed emotions surfaced to the top and she went on a killing spree and nearly destroyed every single angel and revelled in the bloodshed and darkness she had spread across heaven"

            Yami Malik grinned.

            'She sounds like my type of girl'

            "Carry on"

            "When her 'friends' found out they tried to stop her, the first being Yami, God's favourite, and she had nearly killed him when he was saved by his bitter rival the High Angel Seth. She was taken down by all of her friends and sentenced to sleep forever, after the sentence had been carried out, the demons of Hell had declared a war on the angels of Heaven and seeing as the female had killed nearly all of the angels on her spree they were the only ones able to try and protect heaven but they were eventually beaten by the power of the God Cards that the female had created"

            Yami Malik raised an eyebrow.

            "Wait a minute. Yami was…is the Pharaoh! So what's he doing in this?"

            Rishid shrugged.

            "I have no idea Master Malik"

            'Well it seems that he has outlived his usefulness'

            "Thank you for your help Rishid, I no longer need you"

            Rishid began to walk away when he felt Yami Malik dig his rod into his back; blood dripping on the floor, Rishid turned himself around with his eyes wide.

            "You're…not…Malik!"

            Yami Malik grinned cruelly.

            ""I am actually, I'm his darkest and deepest desires, him and you were both fools that could be easily manipulated. You can call me Yami Malik"

            Rishid found his eyelids getting heavy as his blood covered him, surrounded him. Yami Malik pulled out the rod from Rishid's back and licked it clean.

            'Not as nice as the wench's was. Oh well'

            Yami Malik went back into his room and slipped on a pair of black leather trousers, a tight black t-shirt and his Egyptian jewellery. He threw his old clothes on top of the female's dead body and walked up to one of his Rare Hunters and pulled him into a corner.

            "Akira, tell me, where was the tablet found?"

            "It was found in Domino Park, Master Malik. May I ask why you would want to know?"

            Yami Malik looked at Akira.

            "No you may not"

            With that said Yami Malik stabbed Akira in his chest and kicked the body away from him, whilst licking his dagger clean.

            'Off to Domino Park I go'

            Yami Malik walked out of the harbour and kick started his motorcycle, he let a grin spread across his face as the wind blew his Platinum blonde bangs away from his face. In a matter of minutes Yami Malik found himself at Domino Park, a grin spread crossed his face as he saw a bunch of young females giggling, staring and pointing at him.

            'Maybe I should have them join me tonight. I'd like another feast!"

            Yami Malik smiled at them and winked at a blonde girl and found himself smirking as she fainted. Yami Malik closed his eyes as he stood behind a tree and let the darkness surround him, he pulled out a card.

            "Red Eyes Black Dragon! Take me to the very heavens!"

            A flash of black light appeared and took the form of the Red Eyes, Yami Malik jumped on its back and grabbed onto it as it flew up to the heavens.

            'Here I come…'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I can't believe I killed Malik ;___;

Thanks to everybody who reviewed ^________^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me

Notes: '_______' Thinking to Themselves

Reclaim My Place

By Lady Dragon636

Yami Malik grinned as he saw a flash of light, when he reached the flash of light he saw a female covered in a case of glass. He got his Red Eyes to fly even closer towards it and saw that the female had long black hair that reached her ankles and from her back was a pair of black angel wings that contrasted against her pale skin. Yami Malik felt drool pouring out of his mouth as he carried on staring at the female angel, he walked up to the case and laid his fingers on it and as soon as he did there was a flash of light and standing in front of him was the Black Luster Soldier. Yami Malik smirked at the Black Luster Soldier and pulled out his own card.

            "Gate Guardian! Attack the Black Luster Soldier!"

            The Gate Guardian instantly destroyed the Black Luster Soldier and as soon as the Black Luster Soldier had been destroyed, the glass case shattered and the young female began to flap her black wings as her eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of blood red eyes. Yami Malik walked up to her and looked her straight in the eyes.

            "What is your name?"

            "…Anzu. Why do you wish to know my name mortal? And what is your name?"

            "I am no mortal Anzu and the reason I wanted to know your name is because I require your assistance and I would rather call you by your name then just calling you woman. And as for your last question my name is Yami Malik"

            "Fine. Now, why do you need my help and what for?"

            "Well you see, both of us have a common enemy"

            Anzu raised an eyebrow.

            "And that would be?"

            "Why, Yami of course!"

            Anzu's eyes flashed dangerously.

            "He's alive?"

            "No. All of them were killed by the demons of hell"

            Anzu smirked.

            "Good! It seems that my plan worked then"

            "True, but they have all been reincarnated"

            Anzu's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a look of pure fury.

            "Damn it! I forgot that angels got reincarnated after they die!"

            "Anyway as I was saying, Yami's reincarnation holds the Sennen Puzzle and in it contains Yami!"

            Anzu's eyes widened.

            "HE'S STILL ALIVE?!"

            "Yes"

            "Tell me the name of his reincarnation so I can crush them both!"

            "If I tell you his name, you must not kill him"

            "WHY NOT?"

            "Because I wish to obtain Yami's power"

            Anzu snorted.

            "I'm stronger than him!"

            "Yeah, right"

            Anzu's eyes narrowed dangerously.

            "Are you calling me weak?"

            "No"

            "So what are you calling me?"

            "I'm not calling you anything except your name…Anzu!"

            "Don't get smart with me!"

            "I'm not! Now are you going to help me or not?"

            "Fine. Just let me know what I have to do"

            "All I want you to do is to defeat Yami's reincarnation in a duel and take the Sennen Puzzle from him and then you can do what you like to him"

            "Ok. Now what's the name of the reincarnation?"

            "Yugi Motou"

            "See. It wasn't that hard was it?"

            "Hardest thing I've ever had to do. Now, I need you to become or at least look like a mortal and come to Earth with me"

            "…Mortal? You want me to look like a mortal?"

            "Yes"

            Anzu sighed and closed her eyes as her black wings disappeared, in a flash her black hair was tied into a loose ponytail, she was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt with flames on it and a black leather jacket. She also had tattoos that were hidden, she had a pair of black wings tattooed on her back where her black wings were, the eye of Horus on her upper right arm, a band of Egyptian Hieroglyphics on her left arm, a Grim Reaper on her lower back just underneath the wings and on her ankle she had a black rose with thorns on it. She smirked as she saw the look in Yami Malik's eyes.

            "Like what you see Blondie?"

            "No, I've seen better"

            Anzu scowled but quickly replaced it with a smirk.

            "Is that so?"

            Yami Malik raised an eyebrow as Anzu walked towards him and he felt a burning sensation as Anzu's hair brushed past his shoulder as she leaned into him. Yami Malik felt his breath quicken as their lips brushed against each other and before they could stop themselves, they found themselves kissing passionately and they both moaned as they felt the burning sensation everywhere their flesh met. Anzu slipped her hand under Yami Malik's shirt and he felt himself moan as her fingertips brushed against the carvings on his back. Anzu raised an eyebrow as she pulled away from his embrace.

            "What is on your back?"

            Yami Malik stared at Anzu and then removed his shirt.

            "They're part of the ancient scriptures and they were carved into my back"

            "Why?"

            "Because I was supposed to protect Yami's tomb with the rest of my family"

            "WHAT?"

            "Yeah…I know"

            "Did it hurt?"

            "What do you think?"

            "I cannot answer that as I have never felt pain"

            "Yes it hurt. Happy?"

            "Ecstatic"

            "Now, where were we?"

            Yami Malik and Anzu pulled into another passionate clinch; Yami Malik removed Anzu's t-shirt and jacket with one flick of his rod. There was a flash of purple light and standing next to them was the Black Magician, who had a big perverted grin on his face. Anzu broke of the embrace and turned her head to glare at the Black Magician.

            "What the hell are you doing?"

            Black Magician raised his eyebrows suggestively at Anzu as she stared impassively at him.

            "Tell me, what would your lover say to this?"

            At those words, a look of pure terror appeared on his face.

            "That's what I thought. Now get back into your card!"

            In a flash of purple light the Black Magician had returned into his card form.

            "Who knew you're cards were so perverted"

            "They're not actually. He's just an exception"

            "Who is lover and why is he so scared of her?"

            "His lover is the Black Magician Girl. And the reason he is so scared of her is because she can kick the crap out of him and because a lot of her friends can kick his ass as well"

            "You're cards are very…interesting"

            "I know. I made them that way. It makes it far more interesting when I summon them and they all behave so differently"

            "Oh right"

            Anzu looked at Yami Malik

            "Don't you think we should get going to Earth?"

            Yami Malik whined.

            "I was about to score!"

            Anzu raised an eyebrow.

            "No you weren't"

            "Yes I was"

            "No"

            "Yes"

            "No"

            "Yes"

            "Yes"

            "No"

            "Ha! Got you!"

            Yami Malik swore.

            "Dammit!"

            "Now let's go to Earth"

            In a flash Anzu's t-shirt and jacket had been repaired and she was now wearing it, while Yami Malik pouted as he slipped on his purple t-shirt again.

            "Right, let's go then, just jump on my Red Eyes…"

            "Why? Can't I just fly down there?"

            "NO! You're supposed to act mortal!"

            Anzu rolled her eyes.

            "Fine! Don't have a cow!"

            "What?"

            Anzu sighed.

            "Nothing"

            Anzu jumped onto Yami Malik's Red Eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. A devious smirk appeared on his face as he felt Anzu rest her head on his back and felt her chest rise slowly as a few words escaped from her mouth that sounded like…

            "Die jackass!"

            Yami Malik ran a finger through his platinum blonde locks as Anzu fidgeted for a few minutes and then decided to use his hair as a pillow and pushed her chest right against his back, a semi-smile on her face.

            'Oh boy…'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yami Malik/Anzu cuteness ^0^

I feel really bad for killing Malik but there's nothing I can do about it now!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!

And thanks to everybody who reviewed ^________^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me

Notes: '_______' Talking to Themselves

            *_______* Yami Malik talking telepathically to Anzu

Reclaim My Place

By Lady Dragon636

When Yami Malik and Anzu reached the ground again, Yami Malik instantly found himself being mobbed by crazed fan girls grabbing his hair and shirt whilst screaming about how much they loved him and how they were meant to be together and what their family would be like, he turned his head to see Anzu sitting on his Red Eyes laughing her ass off.

            *Anzu, help me!*

            *Why should I? This is too damn funny!*

            *Anzu if you don't help me I'm gonna send you back into that stupid case again*

            That stopped Anzu straight in her tracks.

            *Did you just threaten me?*

            *No, I am saying that WILL happen if you don't get me out of here!*

            *Fine!*

            Anzu rolled her eyes and summoned her Black Luster Soldier.

            "Black Luster Soldier get Yami Malik away from them stupid whores!"

            Black Luster Soldier nodded his head and began to slash and hack his way through the many girls surrounding him and as soon as he reached the middle, he threw Yami Malik over his shoulder and walked back up to Anzu and then threw him onto the floor.

            "Thank you Black Luster Soldier"

            Black Luster Soldier nodded and returned to his card form in a flash of light. Yami Malik stood up and rubbed his sore bum.

            "Can't he have put me down softly?"

            Anzu raised an eyebrow.

            "He doesn't like anybody apart from me"

            Yami Malik raised an eyebrow.

            "Why?"  
            Anzu shrugged.

            "He just doesn't and I suggest that we leave now before your little fan girls decide to lynch you"

            Yami Malik turned around very slowly to see the girls were regrouping and some of them were making kissy-faces at him resulting with him giving the deer in headlights look. Anzu rolled her eyes as she knew he wouldn't be moving anytime soon and so she grabbed him and ran over to his Red Eyes, she then turned around to kick Yami Malik in the shins.

            "OW! What was that for?"

            "Will you move and get us out of here?"

            "…Fine"

            Yami Malik and Anzu jumped onto his Red Eyes and took off into the sky ignoring the protests of the young girls and the threats that were being sent to Anzu.

            "So Yami Malik, where are we going?"

            "Battle City to meet up with a friend of mine"

            Anzu raised an eyebrow.

            "You have friends?"

            "Ha-ha. Very funny. I wouldn't call him a friend, more a business associate"

            "So what's the business?"

            "He does something for me and I do something for him"

            "…And that would be?"

            "None of your damn business!"

            Anzu sighed.

            "Well I suggest you tell me before I decide to leave you!"

            Yami Malik pouted like a child.

            "OK! He has to get me two things of Yami's and in return I will give him all the Sennen items!"

            "Are you just plain mad or just incredibly stupid?"

            "Neither. As soon as I get what I need of him, I'll need you to destroy him"

            "And what if I refuse?"

            "Well then, I guess I'll have to hand the Sennen items to him"

            "You're a bastard. You know that?"

            "I know and I'm damn proud of it!"

            "I guess I'll kill the guy, so what's he like?"

            Yami Malik shrugged.

            "Dunno. We haven't met yet"

            "You made a deal with a guy you don't even know?!"

            "Calm down Anzu we're going to go meet him now so stop getting your knickers into a twist!"

            "I'm not, I just wanted to know what kind of an idiot makes deals with people they've never met. Guess I know now"

            "Shut up Anzu. We'll have to get off in a few minutes and walk for a few miles to a motorcycle shop. You know how to ride motorbikes, right?"

            "Yes, I learnt from reading your memories"

            "Don't do that!"

            "Why not?"

            "Because I said so"

            "That's the weakest argument I've ever heard!"

            "What and like yours is the best?!"

            "Well it's sure as hell better than yours!"

            They carried on bickering for a few minutes until Yami Malik's Red Eyes began to descend upon the ground. They got off and Yami Malik closed his eyes as his Red Eyes reverted back to its card form"

            "Where's the shop?"

            Yami Malik pointed to his right.

            "We just have to walk for a few minutes and we'll be there"

            Anzu followed Yami Malik to the shop and as soon as they walked in, a couple of huge guys walked up to them and one of them wrapped his huge arm around Anzu's tiny waist, a faint growl escaped from Yami Malik's lips.

            "Hey babe, why are you here? You should be in a girl's shop not a man's shop!"

            Yami Malik took a threatening step forward when he saw Anzu shake her head.

            "Awww. Look, the babe doesn't want her little boyfriend to help her"

            Anzu smirked dangerously.

            "That's correct. And the reason for that is simple; I don't need help to beat a couple of Neanderthals like you!"

            And with that said, Anzu jabbed her elbow into the man's stomach and uppercutted him, sending him flying through the window, the other guy charged up to her and pulled out a knife, Anzu grabbed the knife and broke the blade in two and threw it back to the guy, piercing his heart. Anzu dusted herself off and walked up to Yami Malik.

            "Can you get us those motorbikes now Yami Malik?"

            Yami Malik nodded and walked up to the man behind the counter who was visibly cowering, not once did Yami Malik break eye contact with him as he pulled out his Sennen Rod.

            "Listen to me my mind slave; you will get us the two fastest motorcycles you have, understood?"

            "Yes Master Malik"

            The guy went into the back; he reappeared a few minutes later with two keys in his hands and walked up to two motorbikes.

            "These are the fastest motorcycles Master Malik"

            Yami Malik eyed the motorbikes appreciatively as he stroked the body of one of them.

            "Good. And as for you my mind slave, I have no need for you!"

            Yami Malik pulled out his dagger and with a flick of his hand, the dagger was embedded in the man's stomach as he bent down whilst gasping for air, without even making sure he was fully dead, Yami Malik twisted the dagger once and then pulled it out quickly and no emotion flickered through his eyes as the cold body slammed against the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding his feet. Yami Malik licked his dagger clean and then turned to face Anzu.

            "Let's go"

            Anzu nodded and jumped onto a sleek black and silver motorbike while Yami Malik jumped onto a black and red motorbike and they drove off into the darkness that was surrounding them.

            'Battle City, here we come…'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A little Yami Malik/Anzu moment there ^________^

Thank you to everybody who has sent me reviews, I really appreciate it!!!

Next chapter, Bakura will most probably be in it!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me.

Notes: '________' Talking to Themselves

Reclaim My Place

By Lady Dragon636

It was daybreak when Yami Malik and Anzu reached Battle City; Anzu looked about her, a small frown gracing her features.

            "This is it? This is the great Battle City? I could make something out of plasticine or manure that'd be better than this!"

            Yami Malik raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head slightly.

            "Manure?"

            Anzu shrugged.

            "What?!"

            "What's with the manure?"

            "I couldn't think of anything else! Give me a break; I am over 5000 years old you know!"

            "I guess so"

            Yami Malik suddenly stopped as he felt a dark presence down the alley; he turned his head slightly so he could see Anzu.

            "We've gotta go down here now"

            "Lead the way"

            Yami Malik and Anzu stepped off their motorbikes and slowly walked down the alleyway, they heard a small creak and instinctively, Yami Malik stood in front of Anzu to protect her from anything bad that could happen to her.

            "Hand over your Sennen Items, now!"

            Anzu's eyes narrowed as she saw a dark figure appear next to them and then felt herself raise an eyebrow as Yami Malik laugh harshly.

            "Hand them over? Tell me, who the hell do you think you are to order us to hand over OUR Sennen Items?"

            "You're quite brave for a mortal"

            Yami Malik smirked.

            "That would be where you are wrong. I'm not mortal you fool"

            "Then what are you?"

            "A yami"

            "That's impossible!!"

            "How so?"

            "There was no spirit imprisoned in the Sennen Rod!"

            "How would you know?"

            "Because I should!"

            "Is that so? I was created by my hikari; he outlived his usefulness so I destroyed him. Unlike you actual spirits, I do not need my hikari to sustain me"

            The figure partly stepped out to reveal a head full of snow white hair, Anzu's eyes narrowed.

            "You?!"

            Anzu felt herself growl as the figure stepped out fully and let a small smirk grace his otherwise stone cold features.

            "Long time no see"

            And to Yami Malik's complete and utter astonishment, let his jaw drop onto the floor as Anzu jumped into the figures arms.

            "Baku-chan! You're alive?!"

            The figure growled playfully.

            "I thought I told you not to call me that"

            Yami Malik coughed to gain the attention of Bakura and Anzu.

            "You two know each other?"

            "Yup. Yami Malik meet Bakura, my partner in crime and Bakura meet Yami Malik, the guy who brought me back to life!"

            Yami Malik and Bakura briefly nodded to acknowledge each others presence and then got back to staring at Anzu. Yami Malik stared at Bakura's Sennen Ring and then felt his eyes widen and then he stood up abruptly as he pointed towards Bakura.

            "It's you!"

            Bakura's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but after a few seconds Bakura's eyes widened in amazement.

            "You wanted to make a deal with me!"

            Yami Malik nodded.

            "Yeah. You get me what I want and I'll give you what you want. Agreed?"

            Bakura nodded.

            "Yup"

            "So what do you want?"

            "All the Sennen Items"

            Anzu rolled her blood red eyes.

            "Not that whole 'I will be the most powerful being in the world' crap again!"

            Bakura frowned.

            "It's not! It's true, I will become the most powerful being in the world and you'll be by my side!"

            Yami Malik growled.

            "Like hell! She'll rule the world with me!"

            "Hell no! She's mine! I've known her for over 5000 years!"

            "Yeah? Well I was the one to release her, so she should be mine!"

            "No!"

            "Yes"

            "No"

            "Yes"

            Anzu sweat dropped as she sparks fly from Bakura and Yami Malik's eyes.

            "Uhhh…guys? Don't I get a say in this?"

            They both turned their heads to glare at Anzu.

            "NO!"

            And they then turned their heads to carry on with their argument again as Anzu sat there sweat dropping at their childish behaviour of two supposedly bad-to-the-core guys who wanted to take over the world, were busy arguing about who would rule the world with her by their side forever and ever. Anzu sighed and flicked through her Duel Monsters deck and grinned as she pulled out a card.

            "Sword Of Revealing Light!"

            Yami Malik and Bakura's arguing immediately stopped and then Anzu felt herself cackling.

            "Peace and quite at last!"

            What she didn't see was the card in Yami Malik's hand.

            "Harpie's Feather Duster"

            Anzu felt herself gulp as she saw the murderous look in Yami Malik and Bakura's eyes. Anzu laughed nervously.

            "Now now guys, you wouldn't want to hurt your queen would you?"

            Before Anzu could run for her life, Bakura grabbed her by the arms whilst Yami Malik grabbed her by the ankles and they both walked to the edge of the river and grinned insanely as they heard the protests and threats that were coming from Anzu's mouth as she struggled in their arms. They swung her twice before letting her go in mid-air and watched in pure delight at the look of pure horror on Anzu's face, but in a matter of seconds immediately regretted it as they saw the murderous look in Anzu's eyes and before any of them could react, Black Magician and Black Luster Soldier were approaching Bakura and Yami Malik with a very menacing look whilst Anzu summoned the Lady Assailant Of Flames to warm her up again. Anzu smirked as she heard two girly screams erupt from Bakura and Yami Malik's mouth as they both ran for their lives in their Super Deformed mode, but immediately regretted it as they saw the creep smiles on the Black Magician and Black Luster Soldier's faces.

            "Anzu help us!"

            A teary-eyed super deformed Yami Malik and Bakura ran past her.

            "Why should I?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well this was definitely more light-hearted than the other chapters.

Come check out my Seto/Anzu fic, it's called 'Wishful Thinking'

Thanks to everybody who reviewed ^____________^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me!

Notes: ____ Ryou to Bakura

            '_____' Talking to themselves

Reclaim My Place

By Lady Dragon636

After a few hours of quality entertainment Anzu reverted her Black Luster Soldier, Black Magician and Lady Assailant of Flames back into their card forms. She smiled softly as she saw Yami Malik and Bakura on their knees panting heavily while their faces where glistening with sweat. Yami Malik and Bakura were both exhausted and had the biggest stitched ever. Anzu smirked and pulled out another Duel Monsters card.

            "How about you guys cool off? Water Omotics, cool these Yami's down!"

            Water Omotics appeared and doused Yami Malik and Bakura so that not only where they exhausted but now also soaked to the bone, their shirts were clinging onto their well-defined chests like a second skin. Anzu found herself drooling at their chests, drool was just pouring out of her mouth and she wouldn't have been at all surprised if a river had just been formed from her drool alone. While Anzu was busy drooling over these two hunk-a-licious Yamis, she never noticed the look that had appeared on Yami Malik and Bakura's faces, or that their eyes were full of mischief. Slowly, Anzu fell out of her stupor and self-consciously wiped away the drool that was around the edges of her mouth and instantly, at the same time, Yami Malik and Bakura whipped off their shirts to reveal their god-like chests which resulted in a VERY heavy nosebleed, which then resulted in her fainting and Yami Malik and Bakura standing over her with sheepish grins on their faces.

            "You think we overdid it?"

            Bakura nodded.

            "Not at all! I think she missed my chest"

            Yami Malik snorted.

            "Yeah right. She fainted because of MY chest!"

            "No"

            "Yes"

            "No"

            "Yes"

            Uhh…Yami?

            What is it Ryou?

            Don't you think you should get Anzu back to our apartment?

            You're right, it's getting a little chilly

            That would probably be because you're not wearing a shirt

            Don't get smart with me you little weakling!

            Yami Malik grinned as he saw the look of fury that passed on Bakura's face, to most people; they would just think he suffered from mood swings, but not to Yami Malik, who knew that he was having a conversation with his aibou.

            "Let's take Anzu back to my aibou's apartment"

            "Does anyone else live there?"

            "Yes. But his father's in Egypt. Now let's go!"

            Bakura hoisted Anzu onto his back and felt himself grin as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

            "So how did you meet Anzu?"

            "Why do you want to know?"

            "I dunno. I just wanna know how you two became so close"

            "Oh…that. Sure, why not?"

            "Go right ahead"

            "We first met when…"

***FLASHBACK***

Ryou was running down the hall.

            "Oh crap. I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! Yami and Seth are gonna kill me!"

            While Ryou was running though, he wasn't exactly paying attention and bumped into a young woman, sending her flying, but she managed to stop herself in mid-air with a few flaps of her wings. Ryou just stood their gawking; most females didn't have that much power in their wings it was mostly the men, but this woman gave off a weird vibe, one that he had never felt before. She also looked completely different from all the other angels as her hair was black and most angels' hair was either blonde or brown. Ryou himself was also an exception as his hair was white as snow and Yami's was tri-coloured. This woman's eye colour was also weird as it was red as blood whilst his was brown, most angels had green, brown, blue or purple eyes but never red as it was thought of as an evil colour.

            "Can't you watch where the hell you're going?!"

            "I'm sorry! I didn't see you and I really really have to go!"

            The young woman stood in front of Ryou with a grin across her face.

            "Why is that?"

            "Because High Angel Seth and Yami have made a meeting!"

            The young woman rolled her eyes.

            "Oh that. Don't worry, no-one's there yet"

            "How do you know?"

            "Because I'm supposed to be in the damn meeting too. Who are you anyway? I've never seen you before"

            "I'm Ryou…Ryou Bakura. What about you?"

            "Anzu Masaki. I think I'll call you…Baku-chan!"

            Ryou felt his cheeks flush at the affectionate nickname Anzu had given him.

            "Hey Baku-chan, I think we better go in now. Mai's coming right now with her stupid boyfriend Jou"

            At once Anzu was toppled to the floor as two blonde blurs latched onto her; Ryou saw the look of disgust appear on her face and was confused when she plastered it into an obviously fake smile, she looked up to Ryou and winked, and then he understood.

***END FLASHBACK***

"You understood what?"

            "That it was all a cover, that she didn't care about any of the angels and she despised all of them and she would gladly let them burn in hell and not even bat an eyelid"

            "Wow. And people thought I had issues"

            Bakura looked at Yami Malik thoughtfully.

            "You're beginning to look constipated, stop thinking!"

            Yami Malik glared at him.

            "You were born constipated!"

            "Your mum was born constipated!"

            Yami Malik grinned in victory.

            "I don't have a mum!"

            "Fascinating"

            "Whatever. Look, so what happened after that?"

            "She told me about her plans to kill all of the angels apart from me and her, because by then we had become the best of friends. Anyway, when it happened we were supposed to catch her and then freeze her for all time. The other angels would have killed her, so I had to coax them into doing what I needed them to do. Seth wanted one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons to stop anyone from waking her up, but I managed to convince him to use Anzu's Black Luster Soldier. He was going to put her Black Magician up there as well but I told him that no-one would be able to find this place apart from us angels anyway. The second after we had sealed her in, the demons attacked. We were all killed and the demons sealed me inside the Sennen Ring, so in the future I could wake her up"

            "Why didn't you let her get killed?"

            "Because I wouldn't know what her reincarnation would be like and also because she wouldn't have an advantage over Yami and the others"

            "Oh…ok"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Thanks to everybody who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please R/R!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or X-men! And I never will so don't bother suing me!

Notes:  _____ Ryou to Bakura

            '______' Talking to Themselves

Reclaim My Place

By Lady Dragon636

Anzu's eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking into the eyes of Ryou and she did the only thing she could…she punched him.

            "Oww! Bloody hell! What was that for?"

            Anzu blinked a few times at Ryou's oh so British accent and then she grinned ever so sweetly, which in turn resulted in her receiving a nervous look from Ryou.

            "Sorry about that. Who are you anyway?"

            "I'm Ryou, Bakura's aibou"

            "Ohh! I love your accent. It makes you sound so cute!"

            While Ryou was blushing over that, Anzu had decided to latch onto his arm like a deranged fangirl. Yami Malik walked into the room to see an insane looking Anzu attached to Ryou whose head looked like a huge tomato…well actually more of a mutant tomato.

            'Hmmm…I wonder what his mutant power would be? Maybe…Wait, what the hell am I thinking?! I've been watching too much X-men! Damn my aibou and his sister to hell!'

            "Uhh…Anzu? Could you please let go off me?

            Anzu turned her head slightly and attempted to give him the dreaded puppy dog eyes, but that just resulted in her looking even more deranged than usual.

            Uhhh Yami?

            WHAT?

            Could you please get Anzu off me?

            Bakura snorted.

            Weak aibou, can't even get a woman off him

            I'm trying but she's like a bloody vice. She's got a really strong grip!

            …Fine

            Bakura and Ryou swapped places and Bakura immediately found himself getting a nosebleed because he had just gotten a pretty good view of Anzu's chest. Yami Malik found himself glaring at Bakura.

            'Damn motherfucka'

            Yami Malik walked up to Bakura and Anzu and he leant into Bakura.

            "Get your hands off of my woman, you albino freak!"

            Bakura withdrew his gaze from Anzu's chest and gave Yami Malik the finger. Anzu looked up to see that Bakura had taken over the body and she slowly unattached herself from his arm.

            Hey Yami!

            What you annoying little fool?

            You never got her off your arm either. You just stared at her chest like a big pervert!

            Shut it aibou!

            Or what? I wonder what Anzu would say if she found out you were really busy staring at her chest

            Bakura narrowed his eyes.

            You wouldn't dare!

            Are you sure about that?

            Yes. Because if you do, I'll tell everyone your gay and then, while pretending to be you, I'll ask that accursed pharaoh to go out with you, infront of your friends

            No way! You wouldn't!

            Bakura snorted

            Uhh…hello? Liar and a thief

            Ohhh…I forgot about that

            Bakura sighed.

            Idiot

            Anzu looked at Bakura curiously and she put her face infront of Bakura's and she leant in so close that their noses where touching, while Yami Malik found himself boiling with suppressed rage.

            "Hey Baku-chan? Could you let your aibou out? He's a real hunk! And he has a British accent! I mean, gorgeous or what?"

            Bakura and Yami Malik had their mouths hanging open as they both thought the same thing.

            'She chose Ryou over me?!'

            Bakura was mentally sent a picture of Ryou doing the V sign and a huge grin across his face in his Super Deformed form.

            Damn stupid aibou

            I love you too Yami

            Fuck off

            Anzu finally decided to go watch some TV, except for the fact that she doesn't know what the hell a TV is anyway, Anzu walked up to the TV and stared at it very curiously.

            "Uhhh…you guys?"

            Bakura and Yami Malik both broke out of their stupor.

            "Yeah?"

            "What's this box thing?"

            Bakura and Yami Malik both found themselves sweatdropping.

            "It's called a TV"

            "TV? What is this TV you speak of?"

            Yami Malik rolled his eyes.

            "For an evil tyrant, you sure don't know much"

            Anzu growled.

            "Are you calling me stupid?"

            Yami Malik grinned.

            "I guess so"

            Before Bakura or Yami Malik could bat an eyelid, Anzu had appeared infront of Yami Malik and was now in the process of choking the hell out of him.

            "Aaak…can't…breath!"

            "Good! That'll teach you to call me stupid!"

            Bakura stood there laughing his ass off, but he decided to intervene when Yami Malik's face had turned an unhealthy shade of blue.

            "Uhhh…Anzu?"

            "What?"

            "Don't you think you should maybe loosen your grip, you're killing him"

            "Well, duh! That was the idea genius!"

            Bakura rolled his eyes and grabbed Anzu's waist and hoisted her off Yami Malik, whose face was now returning to it's normal colour.

            "Baku-chan, let me go!"

            "Not until you calm down Anzu!"

            "But he called me stupid!"

            Bakura rolled his eyes.

            "Anzu, you've been called a lot worse, so hush"

            Anzu pouted as Bakura set her down gently on the couch and turned the TV on, which resulted in Anzu's eyes growing huge.

            "It's magic!"

            "No, it's TV"

            "Who knew that mortals could posses such extraordinary magic to create this…TV?"

            "Anzu, it's not magic and this TV is powered by electricity"

            "Is this electricity magic aswell?"

            "NO!"

            Bakura flicked through the channels until it landed on Fox Kids.

            Hey Yami, let me have the body!

            Why the hell should I?

            Because X-men is on!

            Bakura sighed.

            Fine, but I get the body for the whole of tomorrow, got it?

            You bet!

            Yami Malik felt his eye twitch when he heard the theme music of X-men start.

            'No, damnit. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

            Yami Malik felt the X-men fanatic in him come racing out as he threw himself onto the other side of Anzu, who was right now completely oblivious to what was happening.

***HALF AN HOUR LATER***

Anzu glomped both Ryou and Yami Malik.

            "This X-men is fabulous! Who knew mortals could posses that great amount of magic?! They could be as strong as some of the Duel Monster cards!"

            Ryou sighed.

            "They're not real Anzu!"

            Before letting Anzu say anything, Ryou spoke again.

            "Who's your favourite X-men anyway? My favourites are Rogue and Cyclops!"

            Yami Malik rolled his eyes.

            "No way! Rogue and Wolverine!"

            Anzu snorted.

            "My favourites are Storm and Wolverine. This Rogue is quite good for a mortal. I do also like the one named Gambit, but all the others annoy me, especially that Jean Grey!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So what did you guys think?

I'm thinking of adding a Duel Monsters tournament to this fic and I was wondering if you wonderful reviewers could e-mail me your duellists and a mock duel.

There is a limit to the duellists entered by a person and that limit is 1 because I'd like to add a lot of your duellists in this fic!

The rules of this are the same as Battle City so that means you have to sacrifice a lower level monster to summon higher levelled monsters.

One more favour, does anyone know Bakura and Yami Malik's decks for Battle City?

Please R/R

Thanks to everybody who reviewed ^_^


End file.
